Marrow City
by Lytraxyx
Summary: Marrow City Lytraxyx Lytraxyx This story is about a city, which is ruled by the hands of corruption. Two brothers stand up for the victims. One as a member of the Marrow City Police, the other as a leader of a Biker gang known as the "Justicutors. It is a very dark story, which contains blood, extreme violence, cursing, sexual content and more gruesome stuff not meant for the weak-


Marrow City

Chapter #1: Klaus Gunnarth

The streets of Marrow City. Hell on Earth... the police force is either corrupted by dirty money, sucking the dicks of the corporations that rule the city from behind the black curtains, or too afraid to make any significant move. Me and my boys are the only hopes of the good people.

The roar of six motorcycles. A scumbag lowlife runs away from a corpse after looting the good man. The creep fears us - And he should. A dark alley, at around 11 PM, Roader Street.

"Back off, guys. This one's mine. " I -the leader of the bikers- command my friends, as I speed up my motorcycle, smirking as I see my next victim running. Yellow fluids dripping down his leg through his pants. I reach an arm out from behind me. One of my friends tosses a guitar bag at me, containing my own, personal weapon. I open it up while controlling my motorcycle effortlessly with my feet. From it, I pull out a huge dual-bladed battle axe. Once near enough the scumbag, I deliver a single powerful strike to his spine, paralyzing him. I then halt and climb off my motorcycle. My friends then approach, circling around the bastard and me, striking even more fear in our enemy.

"No PLEASE! Mercy!" The robber/murderer begs.

I just spit on the back of his head, while violently pulling out my weapon from his spine.

"Look, I'm no expert or a doctor..." I reply, looking into the guy's eyes. "But you'll be either paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of your life or bleeding to death..." I smile. "...and we can't have the former, now CAN we, ya bastard..." One of my friends now got off his motorcycle as well. "Inceras, he's all yours... stop his bleeding. "

My friend Inceras smiles hearing this, brushing the long red hair out of his face, revealing a few burn wounds just to scare the shit out of our enemy even more. He reveals the weapon on his back, a flamethrower, aiming it at the wound.

"Now now, don't scream too hard when I burn it. There are some GOOD people right now who are trying to get some fucking sleep!" My friend says with a smile, closing the wound on the enemy's back with his flames.

The moment the bastard screams, I kick his head with my boot to knock him out. The rest of his life, he would just crawl on the ground like a real cockroach. So fitting.

"Sephira?" I look at a girl in full leather gear. Her short, purple hair covering one eye, while a scar is on the other - her left eye. She nods with a smile, removing the clothes from our enemy, then walks up to a man. A man who had to live on the streets with his daughter in poverty. She gives them the man's clothing. I smile at them as well, packing my battle axe again. I walk up to my motorcycle. " Our job is done here. Let's get some beers now! First round's on me!"

1 AM, two hours after the former...

I wish my friends a safe trip back to their homes, while I head off to my own family. I hit the brakes as soon as I arrive at a lovely, warm home in the outskirts of the city. First one to greet me is my dog Io, who was waiting for me outside until I would return. I get off my motorcycle, and kneel down with a smile, to hold my dear canine friend in my arms, closing one eye to cover Io's tongue. After a while, he follows me to the door. I'm about to get my keys, but the door is opened by someone else; my brother Daniel. He looks at me with a sign of anger in his eyes. He never likes it when I get back home so late... But he still gestures me to get inside.

"Took care of another murderer today."

"...can't you just stay HOME, bro? Leave it to us police to keep the streets clean."

"You and a few are an exception, but..." I open the fridge to take out two beers - one of myself and one for Daniel. "Most of em are rats, or just plain cowards..."

"We pray nothing happens to you EVERY day..." Daniel tells me, opening his beer. " ...but at least we can still drink one together right now."

We both sit down on opposites of a small table, not talking for about ten minutes, just staring at the useless bullshit on the tube called the news.

"You KNOW why I can't just sit back and let YOU try to save the city, Daniel."

Daniel sighs at this and nods. He then looks at me. "Join five more martial art schools to control that anger of yours. Or re-visit our master for more training. If some street punk won't get a lucky shot on you, your own anger WILL."

"It's just..." I stare at my half-empty beer now. "Mom and dad... it's fucking unfair, man!"

My brother nods to this. "They were GREAT... TRUE cops... and even BETTER parents. I follow their foot steps to carry out their work... and find the guys who did it."

"That hole might go deeper than you would think, bro." I reply with another sip "They were killed because they knew too much. Maybe I am not the one searching for danger." I get up, finishing my beer, then walk off. "I'll go kiss Ella good night."

"... you should... she really missed you." Daniel says, rubbing a hand over Io. "We both live dangerously, Klaus. But she would not wish to live any more second after either of us would not return to that door step. "

I nod and smile to this. "I'm too fucking stubborn to kick the bucket any time soon, bro. Hope you're just as hard-headed."

I walk up the stairs, and smile a bit when I see some light comming from my sister's room. The door's still open, so I just walk in. She gets up from her computer, then gives me a warm hug. I smile as I return the embrace. The moment I do, when my arms touch her eyes, since she is a small girl, I could feel tears. I gaze over at her computer. She clicked it away quickly, but I could see the file of our parents' murder in the bottom right.

"You both returned to me... I am so blessed." She mumbles. She feels the patch of my gang on my jacket, then looks sad. "I... understand this is your way of dealing with mom and dad's..." she could not get herself to say the word, but she also knows she doesn't need to "And Daniel wants revenge through a just way. But I'm afraid... I am SO afraid, Klaus!"

I kiss her forehead, then pick her up. "It's time for you to get some shut-eye, sis..." I can tell from a quick glance into her eyes that she has not slept for days. And even if she had, she'd have nightmares about our parents... or maybe about my or Daniel's death. My thought drives off because of this... until

"Please do not leave this world before me." She says, as I tuck her in.

"Same goes to you, sis." I smile, giving her a short hug. "You and those two big dogs are the only things that keep me sane..." I turn away, then get on my way over to my own room. "Now try to sleep. Assure your mind, things will only get better. Focus on school tomorrow." I turn the light off. 


End file.
